Secrets of Cognation
by xSwirls of Pumpkinsx
Summary: Dash and Splinter...well mainly Dash weren't always stellar members of Toontown. After a plan gone wrong both are now banned from Toontown never to show their faces ever again. Dash, totally thinking this was pointless comes up with a even better plan that may almost cost the both of them their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't kick us out of Toontown, do you know who w-I am?!"

Suitcases and personal belongings where tossed at the borderline between the vibrant place of Toontown and the outskirts of a vibrant road soon turned dark due to lack of toony buildings alongside the road. Throwing these, was the leader of the resistance, Sir Pumpkinchomp he smiled goofily as two fangs poked out in what seemed like a threatening demeanor.

"No, I just take my orders from the head boss, mayor, guy…dog Flippy. "Throwing another suitcase this time at the emerald rabbit actually knocking him down in the process he dusted his hands finishing up. "Your banned from Toontown for your negla-crimes, until Flippy says so any questions?"

"Yeah, tell _Flip-Flop_ he's gonna to miss us…yeah, **HES GONNA REGRET EVER KICKING OUT DASHER HEDGE FROM TOON-** "

Soon the truck started up picking up forming a dust cloud in the teal cats face as he wheezed coughing, while the tuck disappears over the horizon. After his coughing fit ended he took a deep breath before turning and kicking a suitcase in the process which so happened to be the one that was crushing his rabbit friend. He sighed smoothing back his orange flame hair as he started picking up some suitcases.

"Well come on Splint-ears, we got a long road ahead of us…" he snapped his fingers at the emerald rabbit while dragging three suitcases in the process. "Oh, and I blame you."

"B-But I didn't…it was- "

" **-YOU** who came up with the dumb plan now shush before I leave you here for the lawbots to find you." Dash snarled dragging his feet along the side of the road as Splinter quickly kept his mouth shut. There was a moment of silence of the colors of the road started to fade into more of a grayscale tone. The teal cat frowned in discontent as he looked ahead to see if any signs of a town or toons living here where seen, but all he saw in the distance was endless road. Splinter, seeing this as well, started panicking.

"W-what if there's nothing out here Dash…where going to be goners!"

"I'm sure Flip didn't toss us out to die out here…well you mostly likely…you wouldn't last a day out here." He shrugged his shoulders, as he picked up the pace leaving a confused rabbit before he took noticed and started catching up.

"Y-you wouldn't leave me out here would you?"

"If I felt like it…I would." He stepped closer making him more nervous. "I mean who says I couldn't just… **KILL YOU NOW!** "

He shouted tripping Splinter as he fell onto the cold hard ground as Dash pinned him down. He pressed the suitcase into his chest as he tried to push it off as well but the cat only pressed harder.

"No..hard feelings Splinter but trust me you were most likely gonna slow me down anyway."

"D-Dash…. I-car- "

"Well I don't so just stop talking so I can make this quick- "the cat rolled his eyes looking up until he saw a car heading towards them.

Immediately, he jumped off Splinter and started standing in the road trying to signal it to stop. Meanwhile, Splinter rolled onto his side facing the road as he was hunched over and gasping for air. The cat continued the flag down the vehicle but instead it swerved around him and skid to a halt. If there was a sidewalk on the side of the road guaranteed it would've been parallel parking. An orange horse wearing a blue bowtie and sweater vest stepped out a car and squinted his eyes at the two toons before Dash stormed up to him.

"Hey! **YOU ALMOST RAN ME OV-** "

"Ye…that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is would you two like to help me in my lab- "

"Oh. Sure work for the guy **THAT TRIED RUNNING ME OVER!** " he shouted as the horse folded his arms while shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean would you rather stay here?"

"I mean shouldn't _you apologize_?

There was a stare off between the cat and the horse while Splinter dragged himself between them laying on his back in defeat he wheezed. "We'll help you just please…I think I need medical att- "

"Great! Now, hurry up we don't have all day."

"-ention…Dash?" the rabbit called out to his friend as he gave him a look of displeasure before getting into the car. Splinter sighed trying to sit up without wincing in pain from possible bruised ribs. It didn't take long for him to get in as the horse immediately pressed hard on the gas lurching both of them forward.

Coming up over the horizon was a tunnel that was fitting the grayscale theme of the road, but in fact the sign said otherwise. Funny Farm was the name and it seemed most things had a few colors here and there but was mainly black and white, and it seemed fitting for the tall structures that loomed behind the small town. Dash quickly snapped his fingers while pointing at the structures.

"Hey! Ey! Is That- "

"Cognation…yes it looks like it's in our backyard but really it's like a mile away. You know a normal street of Toontown is actually longer to get there." The horse replied before Dash jumped in his seat excited. He turned to Splinter making him jump a little as he hit his arm repeatedly.

"I got an idea to get us unbanned from Toontown."

"Oh, you guys got banned huh?"

Dash glared at the horse killing his mood he scoffed. "What everyone in this town is banned too and we can ban together and defeat the chairman together?"

"No…just surprised Flippy didn't just toss you somewhere else…but anyway here's where I live, I go by Mister Kippy…when you get inside don't touch anything. I got errands to-you know what change of plans you guys can do them." He abruptly stopped the car as the two friends got out the car with a list as he continued down the road. Quickly, the list was balled up into a paper ball, and tossed at the head of the rabbit that caught it after as the cat snapped his fingers for the him to follow along.

As they continued walking into the depths of Funny Farms occasionally there was a toon in old style cartoon while some where the bright vibrant colors of Toontown. The teal cat looked around for any sign of what he was looking for while his nervous friend dusted of his bow-tie, and straighten it as a habit before he was about to speak up when he crashed into the back of Dash.

"Splinter… _I want you to meet this lovely tunnel…_ " he held up his hand gesturing towards the gray bricked tunnel as Splinter quickly went paled as he took a shaky breath.

* * *

Yep, I left you on a cliffhanger...Lets just say the other story is discontinued due to how trashy it was but you can still read it and cringe lol

This is a new story with a plot and everything. So, let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

"We…We aren't going to- "

"Cognation? Yes…if we get some delicious intel of the chairman and stuff by disguising ourselves as cogs we can be admitted back into _Toonytown_ and be considered heroes!" Dash boasted as he was about to step through the tunnel until there was a light tug on his arm he glared at Splinter. The rabbit smiled uneasily before pointing to the smaller sign.

" _Warning…High Level Cogs Patrol here…Please be Cautious and_ -pffft." He kicked the sign laughing as he turned facing Splinter smiling. "We have gags moron…hello we both are around 60 laff with good gags…well I'll probably do most of the work since your too much of a chicken to fight."

The teal cat quickly grabbed his armed and started dragging Splinter into the tunnel. On the other side which was covered with light misty fog hanging around as the both squinted to see how long the street went or if any cogs were walking around. Not seeing any, but the tall, illuminated, street lamps, they slowly proceeded forward getting out of the safe zone. The emerald rabbit was about to suggest they take the sidewalk until Dash shushed him and pulled him forward when he tried to go to said safety. It seemed as if no cogs actually walked these streets or were inactive at the moment until Splinter was snatched up from the darkness and a bright light shined on the area around him suddenly.

"Care to do business toon?" The cog smirked as Splinter started kicking and pulling trying to free himself, but unfortunately nothing was working…as the cog had a firm grip and started squeezing him lightly to make him stop moving.

"N-No! Put me down **ILLEGAL ACTIONS!** " Splinter started exclaiming nonsense as Dash stepped back seeing how tall the cog really was…which wasn't as tall as Mr. Hollywood but only by a few inches. It was until he read the tag was when his eyes widened in shock.

"A L-Level 13? **WHAT? NO WAY SPLINTER OUR FIRST FIGHT IS WITH A 13!** "

" **I-IM GONNA DIE! P-PLEASE LET ME GO!** "

"Well I could do that…but that wouldn't be too nice of me now would it?" The cog sneered squeezing Splinter a bit tighter as he wheezed for air. "Now, we can do this two ways. Either you tell me the plans your fathers been hiding or- "

"- **OR TAKE SOME OF THIS WHOLE CREAM PIE!** "

The cat soon hurled said pie at the cogs face, which only did _-40 damage_ , as they quickly let go of Splinter just to wipe the disgusting pie off their face but as soon as they were done the toons were nowhere to be seen. Quickly scanning the area for any traces of the toons before deciding to fly away back to Cognation while they flew away, the mist began to fade away quite a bit as a long meander was visible of the long trip to Cognation. Meanwhile in an alley directly near the tunnel two toons finally peeked out wondering if the coast was clear. Which it was for now, as the teal cat sighed in relief while the rabbit was sitting on the ground hunched over in pain.

"That was _meowin'_ amazing! You see how tall they were! The cog was like a freaking skyscraper!" Dash exclaimed excitedly demonstrating how tall they were by extending his arms he then stood in front of Splinter. "Too bad my pie didn't do much damage, but I'm close to getting a birthday cake anyway so…"

He stopped as Splinter still hadn't responded to anything as he rolled his eyes and kicked his side lightly. Which then turned to four times before the rabbit responded with a sigh before looking up at the inpatient flamed haired cat.

"Yes? How may I help you Dash? Since you certainly can't help me!"

"What are you talking about? I did help! I distracted the cog while you fell like off a skyscraper literally, surprised you didn't break your legs, but if it wasn't for me you'd be crushed to death."

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have to be in the situation in the _first place_!"

" _What?_ " he questioned sternly, as he stared down Splinter as he started backing up against the wall nervously. Dash watched as the rabbit soon started to stammer as there was nowhere else to go, he even started putting his hands up in defense before calling off what he said and apologizing. The cat smirked in victory before walking past him and out of the alley before looking both ways before starting to head up the street until he noticed the rabbit wasn't following was when he turned around annoyed.

"What is it now!"

"Shouldn't we get help…I'm sure Mister- "

"What point of mission do you not understand…or you can go back and get his help while I'll be the hero of Toontown and be unbanned while you stay in Grayscale Farm. Now are you coming or not?"

The rabbit straightens his bowtie while looking towards Dash then back at the safe haven of the playground. It was already bad enough he actually lost some laff from almost being crushed to death by that cog. Plus, seeing more cogs and they could want more information from him was already making him more nervous and afraid.

"I-I….H-How are we supposed to get in there without getting caught huh?"

"If it wasn't so obvious we sneak in and hopefully find a factory where they make suit parts but those on and pretend were stupid cogs for a while until we got enough info we need and leave. Any more questions before I grab you by the ears and drag you there because I can… _or hit you unconscious_ -hmm."

Dash was soon silent weighing his options until it finally clicked in Splinters mind what he was debating about was when he quickly rushed ahead. The cat sighed in defeat having already grabbed a pipe and had to throw it back in the alley before he attempted to catch up to the rabbit as the many towers symbolizing Cognation grew taller in domination.


	3. Chapter 3

The fog from the streets began to rise and form dark clouds as the many high-rise buildings and other workplaces stared down the two toons walking up to the gate that kept all toons and cogs separate…the gate to Cognation. Everything seemed it was dumped with an assortment of gray paints and oils to give it a more industrial look but with a sprinkle of modernism. No one new how long Cognation was…but surely you would be lost just like if you were in a city. Once you got over the gate there were roads…tons of roads that led to all and most of the buildings and housing that was available for all.

Occasionally, there would be ads displayed on the billboards encouraging cogs to join and defeat the dread toons of toontown to which Dash scoffed at and threw a pie. As they went deeper into the heart of cognation Splinter on the other hand got more and more nervous, waiting for the inevitable cog to call them out and catch and destroy them with ease. Just as he turned to say something to Dash he was soon already facing him an excited look on his face as he stepped aside and pointed to what would seem the tallest building in the world.

"That's gotta be the chairmans office, and just to think we could probably just waltz right up in there steal some documents and save toontown with ease."

"I-I wouldn't get your hopes up…" Splinter slowly pointed to a couple of medium leveled cogs that were guarding the door asking for clearance from other cogs that entered. Dash shrugged his shoulders in response before noticing the tower of smoke, which most likely identified as a factory he started to formulate an idea.

"I bet…some of these factories got some spare suits we can borrow to sneak in…don't cha' think?" he had a wicked smile already walking into the alley which seemed like a shortcut to said factory as the rabbit followed closely behind. "Maybe if we work there for three days we can discover a secret plan, warn Flipster, and be unbanned."

"What we should be worrying about is how come there's not any cogs on the streets?"

"Their probably too busy being worked to death…or a lunch break." He replied just as a high pitched alarm went off. Quickly their attention turned back to the chairman's office as a toon stumbled and quickly ran in their direction already making quite a distance while two cogs cased after them. Quickly, Dash and Splinter ducked behind some boxes as the toon came running past before hoping on top of Splinters box and placed his teleport hole onto the ground before pulling out a ladder.

"H-Hey what are you doing?!"

"I call this a disappearing act along with a switch…oh can you hold this in the air for a minute, thanks."

The bear smiled shoving a book towards Splinter as he started climbing the ladder, he soon jumped off it going straight thru the teleport hole disappearing as the ladder fell.

"Couldn't he just hop through the portal; I mean come on…" Dash groaned annoyed crawling into a trashcan instead as Splinter shrugged his shoulders before looking at the book. Just as he flipped it to the cover page immediately bright lights were on him and he was once again lifted into the air.

' _I believe this book belongs to the boss thank you for your cooperation._ ' The Robber Baron smirked snatching said book out his hands before tossing it to the Big Cheese that stood beside him that looked more than eager to end Splinters life.

"I-I but that wasn't- I didn't- "

'Your friend may have escaped but I guess you'll have to suffer the fault of your toony actions. _Now, what should we do with you…_ ' he tightened his grip on Splinters neck as he clawed at his hands hoping in some way he would eventually let go. 'Have any ideas co-partner?'

'I'm quite positive the research and development lab would love to have a new test subject… ** _wouldn't they Mr. Rabbit._** ' His voiced dip down to add a hint of dread to scare him as in fact it did work as Splinter immediately started shaking as he occasionally darted his eyes to the trash can then back to the cog. This caught the Big Cheese's attention as he smirked darkly. 'Got one of your little buddies hiding in here?' he kicked the trash can over as only papers spilled out causing Splinter quite a shock as he started looking around.

" **H-HE WAS RIGHT IN THERE!** "

'How about this…you turn in the book for the cash reward and ill drop this…rabbit off at the lab? Sounds like a plan?' he stook his hand out as the two cogs switched items as Splinter was instantly caught in a tight hold the wind knocked out of him as soon as he got a chance to breath. The cogs soon parted ways both having their own motive in mind as the alley was soon declared empty.

Well was empty, until a trashcan soon fell over and a teal cat crawled out of it gasping for air. He quickly stood up dusting himself off while looking around in the alley. It took a couple of seconds before he realized what had just happened before his response was to shrug his shoulders and walk on to the factory before he fell through the teleport hole the bear had forgot to pick up. He landed on what would seem like a plush carpet as he looked up to see the bear sitting on a couch in front of him sipping tea.

"Oh there you- hey where did the other one go?"

"Who? Oh Splint-ears…yeah I think he got mistaken for your crimes or whatever so he's gonna be a lab experiment now." Dash replied taking a cup of tea as well before chugging it down as the bear looked at Dash questionably.

"Not gonna save him, or beat me up at least…I mean technically it's your guys fault for not jumping in with me…that was the plan."

"First of all, it was your plan, we had no idea it was even a plan to begin with and second of all no, not yet anyway…plus how I don't have a suit." The cat sighed putting the cup down as he looked around the room. It was actually quite nice but it wasn't better than the comfort of his own home. He peered at the bookcase noticing stuff about cogs and how to file papers as he started questioning the bear. Instead, he looked out the window to see that instead of it being a house, instead it was an apartment complex. Just by looking at the ground he could tell they were probably five stories high, but the worse part was that they were still in Cognation.

"I have a very important question and you better answer correctly and honestly!" The cat said sternly turning around in one swift motion. "Are you a cog?!"


End file.
